Sakura Please
by CalemInTheGrave
Summary: After a long night of drinking Naruto under the table, Kakash carries home an intoxicated Sakura. On the way to drop her off, Sakura starts a very interesting conversation. Not a lemon but getting there! KakaSaku
My first fanfiction that I posted got a lot more positive feedback than I was expecting! I was so happy I wrote another one! It's a bit more heated than puppy love, but not a lemon. Please enjoy and review to tell me what you think!

I don't own Naruto.

"Sen~sei! You're so stroooong!"

Kakashi sighed softly, trying to figure out how he ended up in this predicament. Sakura looped her arms over his shoulders, holding onto his body tightly as she giggled in his ear. She shifted her weight around, making Kakashi have to hold her more securely so he wouldn't drop the intoxicated medic. He glanced at her face over his shoulder, and rolled his eyes.

Sakura's face was as pink as her hair, forest green eyes glazed and seeing stars. She had a goofy grin plastered to her face and seemed delighted when Kakashi made eye contact, releasing a stream of squeals and rocking her body against his back.

"Sensei~? Didja hear me?" She slurred pathetically. Kakashi took a moment to mentally curse Tsunade and her terrible influence over their apprentice and Student.

"Yes Sakura. I heard you."

He still couldn't believe Sakura accepted Naruto's stupid drinking challenge. The two twenty year olds succeeded in making fools of themselves, and in the end Kakashi was the one called in to rescue Sakura. Not that he wouldn't have anyway.

Kakashi made a habit of looking out for the precious kunoichi, making sure she didn't go home with anyone but him. He had no idea if the kunoichi appreciate this or not. He's intervened and snatched her from the hands of strange men on more than one occasion and she's yet to complain.

"I said you're really strong sensei!" She declared again-far too close to his ear for such a volume.

"Thank you Sakura." He finally replied, rolling his eyes at the drunk beauty who clung to his back as he carried her home.

"Those guys didn't know what hit them!" She laughed hysterically, thinking back to when he picked her up at the bar.

"They had it coming." Kakashi didn't feel like discussing the show he made when he arrived at the bar just to find two men hanging onto Sakura, trying to convince the uninterested medic to come along with them.

Seeing them cling to her and rub their hands along her sides awaked a rage in Kakashi he didn't really want to acknowledge. Sakura snuggled into his back, nuzzling the back of his neck affectionately. The small act sent a trill down his spine, and he gripped the soft skin of her thighs a little tighter.

"Thank you sensei! You saved me again!" Sakura squealed happily.

She thanked him? Well, that's one mystery solved at least. Any tiny shreds of guilt that the copy nin may have held about repeatedly cockblocking his student vanished much to his delight. He didn't like the idea of her happily going along with any of the men that approached her.

"You're welcome. Though you could certainly handle it yourself?" He suggested, curious as to why the monstrously strong woman didn't beat the men into the ground herself.

"I like it better when you do it." She replied simply, giggling at who knows what. Kakashi wanted to ask why this was, but listening to the nonsense song she was singing to herself he figured he'd wait until she was sober.

"Hey. He~ey. Sensei!" Sakura abruptly whined, demanding more of Kakashi's attention.

"Hn?"

"Did it hurt?" She asked, trying to lean over his shoulder to look into his uncovered dark grey eye. Kakashi's brow furrowed. Was this the alcohol? Or was the medic in her actually concerned about him for some injury Kakashi couldn't seem to remember getting recently.

"Did what hurt? When I fell from heaven?" Kakashi opted for humour, not knowing what she was talking about and not wanting to get her angry.

Sakura laughed- a melodious sound that Kakashi could easily listen to forever. If only she wasn't shit faced.

"No no! Not then!"

Kakashi had to hold back a laugh at her implications, and waited patiently for her to continue. Sakura leaned in close to him, her lips brushing against his ear and her breath that reeked of sweet sake fanning against his skin an a ghosting caress that made him shudder with anticipation.

"I mean, did it hurt when you fell _for me_?" She murmured, her voice suddenly dropping into a seductive tone. Kakashi froze-his breath catching in his now very dry throat and his feet stopping mid-step.

Kakashi fought off dark thoughts suddenly coming to the foreground of his mind, his rational side screaming that Sakura was just drunkenly flirting. It didn't mean anything to her, and she probably had no idea about how he felt for the kunoichi, nor what she was saying.

"... Sakura?"

She nuzzled him lovingly, burying her lips into the crook of his neck.

"Yes sensei?"

"Please shut the fuck up." He politely requested, his eye crinkling in a bright unseen smile. Sakura pouted, and lightly punched his back.

"I'm serious sensei!" Kakashi sincerely doubted that.

"What a coincidence! So am I!"

Sakura whined childishly, pressing her chest into Kakashi's back, wiggling around a bit. He tried not to laugh at her intoxicated attempts at seduction, if that even was what she was trying to do.

"Come oooon Sensei! How can I take care of you if you don't tell me how you got hurt?" She cooed in his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his pulse quicken.

"I'm not hurt, trust me Sakura." He tried saying in a finalising tone, so she'd get the picture and move on. Unfortunately for him though, Sakura in her current state was not nearly as observant as her sober self.

"It's okay sensei, you can trust me. _I'm a medic_." she whispered, her hands reaching around him and caressing his chest suggestively, her light touches tracing his body lovingly as if to memorise what she couldn't see.

Kakashi swore to himself, wishing he hadn't forgone his thick green jonin vest. He was desperate for something between his body and her wandering fingers.

"I'll take good care of you _sensei._ "

If she was sober Kakashi would have thrown her against the wall of the lovely apartment complex they were passing and taken her right then. However, the gods clearly hated him. He wouldn't touch her. Not when she was as impaired as she is right now.

"Please," he scoffed, trying to sound like he wasn't painfully aroused and thinking about all the things he could do to her. "You can't even take care of yourself right now."

Sakura giggled drunkenly, her hands searching for the hem of his dark blue shirt. She tried to yank his shirt up, so she could snake her hand under and feel the rippling muscles directly. Kakashi quickly released one of her firm thighs to smack her hand away, but had to stop and grab hold of her thigh again so she wouldn't fall.

"Sakura. You're drunk." He scolded, though Sakura could sense his will starting to falter, and moaned wordlessly against his neck, hands again working their way under his shirt, fingers delicately gliding over his abs. His breath ragged, Kakashi fought with himself, desperately clinging to sanity.

"I'm not that drunk _sensei_." She moaned, pressing firmly to his back and holding him tighter with her thighs, her touch on his scarred skin becoming more bold. Kakashi panted, relishing in the feeling of her skin against his. He could hardly believe this was happening. He had fantasised about spending nights with Sakura, far more than he'd care to admit, and having her dangling herself before him for the taking was everything he wanted and more.

But of course it had to happen when she was plastered.

"How much?" He demanded, needing to figure something out.

"How much what? How much do I want you inside me?" She whispered into his ear.

"How much did you drink?" He quickly demanded before she could answer her own question. If she had he would have become completely undone and given into her seduction immediately. And that would mean waking up the people in that apartment complex-an idea that didn't seem so bad anymore.

Sakura shrugged, losing her balance slightly before righting herself.

"I don't know, not enough. " she replied, squirming against his back, body searching for friction.

"EXCELLENT! " Kakashi suddenly declared before releasing Sakura, letting her fall to the ground with a soft thud and a whimper of protest. When she glared up at him, green eyes demanding to know why he had so rudely dropped her. He smiled back at her, his visible eye closing as if he wore a delighted smile.

"Then you can walk home!" He turned around, strutting off quickly before she could see the large tent that formed in his pants.

Ignoring her loud protests, he looked back at her, a dark glint in his eye that made her tense and whimper, wanting to continue what she started.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"S-sensei?" She panted, trying to contain her lust under that sharp eye as she looked up at him.

"Tomorrow when I come for you, you _better_ not be drunk."

You guys have no idea how close I was to saying 'fuck it. LEMON.' But I feel like Kakashi wouldn't take advantage of Sakura no matter what. Even if she's begging for it, if she's drunk there's no way.

Anyway, please R&R! I'd love to know what you all think!


End file.
